


forgot them pills

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Difference, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: renjun could swear to god that he was a strong responsible adult omega that did not forget his heat pills, but the sweat trickling down his back told him otherwise.





	forgot them pills

renjun could swear to god that he was a strong responsible adult omega that did not forget his heat pills, but the sweat trickling down his back told him otherwise. ugh, he just started here a few months ago and didn't have anyone who he was comfortable. damn it, shy omega tendencies. and even if he did ask someone for them there'll be rumors that he is such an irresponsible child. at least most of his coworkers were betas and were immune to the inner struggle that he was feeling at the moment.

time passed as renjun tried to focus on his work and one by one the other employees left. he looked at the boss's door that was closed but the open blinds showed that no one was inside. he couldn't help but get his vibrator out and go into kim doyoung's office. just as he entered the strong scent of kim doyoung's mint hit him as renjun could feel his thighs quivering. he looked at the schedule on the desk and decided to stay just five minutes before doyoung comes back from his meeting. he put his blanket on the couch and started to slowly touch himself. he imagined doyoung's slender fingers and imagined them pushing in him, tweaking his nipples, making him moan so loudly. so enraptured in his heat he took the jacket doyoung left on his desk and inhaled his scent. 

he pushed the vibrator around even more, thinking about his alpha boss. he could feel himself getting closer and closer. he was almost there, just a little more- he heard footsteps coming not too far from the office and the familiar muttering of kim doyoung. oh no. he took stuff and quickly hid behind the couch, just in time when the alpha came in. he was visibly startled by the strong omega scent that he recognized to be renjun's and slowly started getting harder. he looked towards renjun's small office and saw how the light was still on. he didn't leave yet, so where was he?

renjun was trying to muffle his moans; being denied of his so close orgasm. his leaking dick was red and still hard, waiting for release. renjun's stomach dropped as he realized that he left the controller on the couch. on the other hand, doyoung was trying to contain himself from getting hard by his employee's scent when he saw the controller. he picked it up and studied the buttons. huh. he pressed the button pointing up, oblivious to what he was doing.

there was a small sound that filled the office that was coming from renjun's ass. renjun almost cried out by the sudden vibration but barely contained himself. doyoung was still oblivious and started to press the buttons up, down, up, up, down in irregular patterns. renjun was panting from the vibrations and couldn't stop himself

sir, with a small voice renjun whispered. doyoung shot up and looked around then saw a small head peeking up. hwang renjun, doyoung said trying to sound stern. i- sir please could you- could you help me? renjun asked in shaky voice. renjun stood up almost fully, just trying to cover his leaking dick. doyoung, now understanding, scoffed. come over here. renjun came over with trembling thighs and looked up at him. he looked so tiny and wrecked. 

are you so needy, doyoung started backing renjun to couch, so needy that you come into your boss's office to get off? renjun whimpered. please sir, i just, please help me, i was so- i was so close. doyoung shushed renjun by attacking his lips, and taking out the vibrator. renjun almost whined at the loss, but didn't, knowing it could make doyoung stop. the alpha shoved in three fingers inside renjun, taking him by surprise. still so tight, doyoung said, but renjun was too blown away. the vibrator was a relatively small and doyoung's fingers were stretching him even farther. please, doyoung i need it, renjun cried but doyoung stopped. call me sir, he said and took his fingers out.

please sir, renjun sat up to try to undo the older's pants, but he sat him back down and tsked. better be patient renjun-ah. only good boys get a good fuck. renjun watched as doyoung slowly undid his belt and realized how he was almost all naked, while doyoung had all of his clothes on. doyoung took out his dick and renjun gaped at how bigger it was than his little dick. doyoung came closer and renjun gulped. doyoung's dick ever so slightly went in then back out, teasing renjun's hole. his dick just not enough for renjun's pleasure, doyoung mainly focused on playing with renjun's nipples and biting his collarbones.

sir, please i need it, i'll be good, please sir, renjun begged. just as renjun was going to beg more, doyoung pushed in all the way making renjun moan so loud. Ah- sir, it feels- feels so good, shit, doyoung slammed his hips against renjun's ass even more. it was unheard of that the role model hwang renjun cursed. shit, shit, sir, i'm going to- fuck, renjun's tiny dick spurted cum and his ass clenched hard on doyoung's dick. doyoung pulled it out, not wanting to cum yet. 

he carried renjun over to the window where you can see the busy streets of seoul. renjun was still in the haze of cumming untouched, and didn't realized he was getting pushed towards the window. when doyoung pushed his dick in again, renjun moaned from the slight overstimulation, but his dick was getting hard again. look, doyoung said, look at everyone outside watching hwang renjun getting fucked helplessly by his boss. renjun whimpered as tears formed in his eyes. doyoung continued. you love it don't you slut? you're getting hard by the fact that everyone's watching you get fucked. it wasn't a lie. they were only on the fourth floor and there were some eyes on them, watching renjun's dick get harder and redder every second. renjun pumped his dick matching the rhythm of how doyoung was fucking him, and he didn't notice he cummed until he saw the white liquid on his hands. doyoung's cum was dripping out of his ass, but he didn't care.

fuck, did i go too hard on you baby? doyoung asked

it's okay hyung, it was kinda hot. can i ride you next time?

shit

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked my very first smut! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
